Friends Like Us
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Another one shot set in the "So No One" verse - and tells more of how Sam got to be in the group of friends, after moving in with Blaine. Read and review! xx


_A/N: Yes, this is indeed another little one shot set within the realms of the "So No One"_ _verse, and the title is a little play on what "FRIENDS" was originally going to be_ _called!_

 _Basically this little bit falls into the same day that Sam has moved in with Blaine, made a_ _fool of himself in front of Mikki, and then this part here is later that evening gets to_ _meet Brittany and Puck- and thus them all becoming friends._

 _As you can see from the cover art, there is no Santana on it; and that is mainly because_ _she really isn't a core part of the group as such, and well there is mention in to why she_ _isn't actually there in the story physically, and maybe you might be able to get the subtle_ _hint as to what she is doing, that none of the others are aware of at the moment!_

 _Anyway, as always please let me know what you think! There are heaps more of these one_ _shots floating around in my head! (And I have just finished the artwork for my next one shot which will be a Dani/Santana one and how they met and things between them!)  
So you know what to do after reading, leave me a review and also keep the ideas and suggestions coming for other one shots!_

 _Love to you all always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxo._

* * *

Sam Evans was sitting on the sofa in what was now his new apartment, after having moved from Tennessee. Knowing that he would probably never be able to afford a place on his own, when he decided to move to New York, he looked around for rooms to rent; and as it would just as he was thinking of giving up the idea of ever being able to live there, a spot in a great part of the city became available.

He made contact with the person in the apartment, and who was looking at renting out the space; Blaine Anderson, and then meeting him and looking at the place, and loving it; it was all agreed between the two guys, and sorted out that he would be taking over the now spare room of Number 19.

After getting all the stuff that he was bringing with him inside and sorted out in what would be his room, Sam was flicking through the television stations, and in awe of the amount of content that Blaine had; as couldn't believe that he was now able to watch all this stuff and probably so much more.

He heard the apartment door unlocking and he turned around just as Blaine opened the door, and walked in with a bag of groceries in his arms.

"Oh hey man" said Blaine, when he saw his new roommate, and placed the bag down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey" replied Sam, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So you got everything moved in okay, I'm guessing" said Blaine.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, just really had my clothes, some books, games that sort of thing"

"Cool" replied Blaine, with a nod as he grabbed a carton of milk out of the bag and went over the fridge opening it.

"So umm do I owe you anything?" asked Sam.

Blaine looked at him. "Why would you owe me anything?"

"For groceries, that sort of stuff" replied Sam. "Like what you have there"

"Nah, it's cool man" replied Blaine. "Just as long as you sometimes buy stuff as well, we just split the costs like that"

"Okay yeah, if that's fine with you" said Sam.

"It is" replied Blaine with a nod. "How me and Ell had it worked out, so fine if we continue doing that"

Sam nodded.

"Although I do have to say, I am not one for some things, and well if you buy things and I don't eat them, then please don't be offended" said Blaine.

Sam gave a laugh. "And what kind of stuff would that be?"

"Hmm, healthy stuff" replied Blaine. "Not that I don't eat healthy, it's just you won't see me eating stuff like quinoa or lentils or anything that is part of those fad diets"

"Well I don't mind quinoa to be honest" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Rice, why can't you just eat rice" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well I do, but the others stuff is nice as well" replied Sam.

Blaine laughed as he put the boxes of cereal, Cap N Crunch and Cheerios Honey Nut; up on the top of the fridge.

"I do approve of the cereal, got to say that much" said Sam, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at him as he got the bread out of the bag and then put it the bread bin.

"Yeah, well if we ever run out of the cereals, milk, bread, anything" sad Blaine. "Just head across the hall and take it from there"

"The apartment across the hall?" asked Sam, slightly whitening in the face.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a nod and smile. "Just steal it from Mikki"

"Yeah, right" replied Sam. "I kind of met her earlier, in the hall when I was moving stuff in"

"Okay, yeah cool" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"So umm, is she your girlfriend or something like that?" asked Sam, hoping that it wasn't considering that he had gotten naked in front of her only hours earlier.

Blaine looked at Sam and burst out laughing. "Girlfriend"

"She's not" said Sam.

"No, definitely no" replied Blaine, shaking his head and still laughing. "I would rather have my teeth drilled"

Sam looked at him. "Okay, so you steal her food because?"

"Well we are friends" said Blaine, as he gave a chuckle. "But she also quite literally drives me insane"

"Okay, umm well that's just weird" said Sam.

"About a year ago, I use to live in number 20, with Puck and Santana, and then Mikki who is Puck's cousin came to live in New York as well; and it just crowded" said Blaine.

Sam just looked at him.

"So when this apartment became available, I applied and got it. Mikki stayed living with Puck and Santana, and when they later also moved. Mikki stayed on there" said Blaine.

"And she drives you insane, because?" asked Sam.

"Because she just does" replied Blaine. "I mean she's sweet and all, and really nice. But we are just like chalk and cheese"

Sam laughed. "Sounds like a love hate relationship"

"Oh it is, it definitely is" replied Blaine with a nod.

"Well it's nice that you get to be friends with your neighbor" said Sam.

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "So I was going to order up some pizza. You want to get in on it?"

"Sure if you don't mind" replied Sam.

Blaine shook his head, and grabbed the pizza delivery menu off the fridge and held it out to Sam.

"Cool thanks" replied Sam, taking it from him.

"Sure no probs" replied Blaine. "Let me know what you want and we'll order"

Sam looked at him and nodded and looked over the delivery menu and the two guys got on with becoming roommates.

#FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU##FLU#

Later that evening, Blaine had invited Sam to come along to the coffee shop where the others were also going to be that night.

Walking into the Beanery, Blaine headed over to the others where they were sitting in the usual section they would occupy, and sat down next to Brittany who was situated on the sofa, alongside Mikki, where the two of them were talking.

"Guys, this is Sam. My new roomie" said Blaine, pointing to him, as Sam sat in the arm chair that was vacant. "And this is Brittany and Puck, and I believe you already know Mikki kind of"

Sam nodded, trying not to redden in the face as he looked at Mikki and then the others. "Hi, nice to meet you all"

"Yeah, you too man" replied Puck.

"Hi" said Brittany.

"So I see Blaine managed to convince you to come along here tonight" said Mikki.

Sam looked at her and nodded. "Yeah he did"

"So where are you from Sam?" asked Brittany.

"Umm Tennessee" he replied, looking to the blonde with a smile.

"Cool" replied Brittany.

"And what do you do?" asked Puck.

Sam looked at him and laughed. "Feel like I am on trial here or something"

"We're just kind of curious that's all" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Well I'm kind of a model slash actor" said Sam, with a nod.

"Wow, that's kind of cool" said Mikki.

"Hmm. Yeah so what you guys?" asked Sam, looking at them. "I already know Blaine is a teacher at Julliard"

"I am too, but dance" replied Brittany.

"Football coach and sometimes social sciences teacher at a local high school" said Puck.

"And I work in advertising and public relations" said Mikki.

"Cool, interesting mix" said Sam.

"Yeah, we're an interesting group of people" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Hmm and speaking of people" said Blaine. "Where is Satan tonight?"

"Satan?" asked Sam, looking at him not sure what to make of that.

"Yeah, my wife" said Puck with a laugh. "Santana, but Blaine often calls her Satan"

"That's because she is" replied Mikki, as Blaine nodded his head in agreement.

Kurt came over with a couple cups of coffee, handing them to Mikki and Brittany.

"Thanks Kurt" said Mikki as she took it from here.

"You're welcome" replied Kurt, looking at Blaine. "Coffee, Blaine?"

"Yeah please, the usual" replied Blaine.

Kurt nodded and looked at Sam. "Hi, I'm Kurt"

"Sam" replied Sam.

"Nice to meet" said Kurt. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Umm, yeah black coffee with two sugars" replied Sam.

"Sure, I'll bring them both over in a minute" said Kurt, and walked back over to the counter.

"So you were saying where your not so lovely wife is tonight" said Blaine, looking to Puck with a laugh.

"Yeah, she's gone to the gym" replied Puck.

"Hmm, yes perving on the guys I bet as well" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"What so that is why you go the gym, to check out the guys" said Blaine, looking at her.

"And like you don't go to check out the girls when you go" said Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her and smiled and she shook her head.

"Santana actually goes to a female only gym" said Puck.

"Seriously?" asked Blaine.

"A lot of women like them, because they feel as if they don't have to be perfect there" said Sam.

"Yeah, I can see why they'd be popular with some women because they're maybe self conscious about weight and that" said Brittany.

"Just as long as we still get women at the gym, I go to. I'll be happy" said Blaine.

"You're such a pig" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Why?" asked Blaine. "You go to a joint gym, and check out the guys. Double standard much"

"Hmm, and like you don't like it when women check you out" said Mikki.

"Well they can if they want too" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"Well then, you can't say it's a double standard when you are wanting to be checked out; if you're putting yourself out there" said Mikki.

"Okay, fair point I guess" replied Blaine. "But I don't think I'm a pig"

"Here we go" said Kurt, coming over with the coffees for Blaine and Sam and handing them each a cup.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he took his.

"Yeah thanks man" replied Sam, with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you're Blaine's new roommate?" asked Kurt.

Sam looked at him as he took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "Yeah, just moved in today"

"Well, I hope these guys don't give you too much trouble" said Kurt, with a laugh, and walked off back over to the counter.

"Trouble?" asked Sam, looking at the other four.

"He's kidding" replied Brittany, with a laugh. "We're nice people, you'll see"

"Yeah" replied Sam, with a laugh and the five of them got on with getting to know one another.

* * *

 _End Note:_ _So there you have it - how Sam came to fall into the group of friends, and be at the point_ _where they are all now, minus Rachel of course!_

 _If you haven't done so already author follow me, so that you can see when new one shots come out - and as always feel free to PM me or drop me a review!_

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Love to you all  
KJ xoxoxo_


End file.
